


Untitled ('til I think of a name)

by IzzyFromDaBurbs



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Homosexual relationship, L.E.G.I.O.N., M.A.Y.H.E.M., Swearing, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyFromDaBurbs/pseuds/IzzyFromDaBurbs
Summary: First of all: Why are there NO AoM stories with OC's?! Guess I gotta be the first...A Story revolving around my OFC, Alexandra "Alex" Bennett a.k.a. Agent Hawke and her life as a valued memberof M.A.Y.H.E.M.





	1. Meet Agent Hawke (Profile)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own AoM or any of the characters except for my Oc's.
> 
> This is just some Info about my OC to start Things off.  
> There are also a few Assassins Creed Elements implemented, just to warn you.

Agent Name: Hawke

Real Name: Alexandra "Alex" Bennett

Age: 27

Occupation: Assassin

Country of Origin: Poland

Speciality: Stealth, Infiltration

Main Weapon: Assult Rifle with Silencer/Sniper Rifle with Silencer (Weapon Type transforms based on enemy range)

Secondary Weapon/Special Ability: Hidden Blade (Launches towards the enemy with high speed and unsheaths a hidden blade from her sleeve to perform an instant kill)

Mayhem Ability: Blood Of The Creed (Teleports to higher ground to perform an air assassination on the unaware enemy. After the kill she throws a smoke bomb and proceeds to assassinate as many enemies as possible before the smoke clears.)

Affiliation: M.A.Y.H.E.M.

Family: James Bennett (Father, alive), Claire Bennett (Stepmother, alive), Eva Czajka (mother, alive), Nikolaj Czajka (Half-Brother, unknown)

Relationship(s): Cosima Bellini 

Best Friend(s): Johnny Gat, Yeti, Rama, Fortune


	2. 1) Operation: I Spy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Epic Fail of the Franchise Force (thanks to Hollywood) M.A.Y.H.E.M. needs it's best Agents to try and stop Doctor Babylon and his L.E.G.I.O.N. Forces. One of them being Agent Hawke who is currently on a little mission of her own...
> 
> \- Takes place after "Knock, Knock" and the recruitment of Agents Kingpin, Gat and Rama, but before the Mission "Heaven Sent" -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters except my Oc's.

**_Poland_ **

**_Złotów County_ **

**_01:37 a.m._ **

 

 _"...And  then the entire Mission was blown, just like that! Can you belive it?!"_ a voice with a noticable hispanic accent yells from the other end of the line.

"Actually, I can, Fortune. I mean, we're talking about Hollywood here. So it's kind of obvious. No offense." the receiver of the call replies over the tiny earpiece hidden

beneath copper hair which is cut in a long bob. This person, a female, is casually perched up on a roof on top of a big cathedral, grey eyes slightly twinkling with amusement while carefully scanning the area a few miles ahead for movement.

 _"None taken, Hawke."_ Fortune chuckles. _"So, when is your butt going to arrive at the Ark? I'm getting bored and we have so much catching up to do. Persephone DID contact you about that already, right?"_

Groaning the female known as Hawke answers: "Of Course she did. I think her exact words were: _'It'z time for ze Hawke to stop circling around for non-exzisting prey and return to it'z nest'_. while mimicing a french accent during the last scentence, making the other female laugh. _"She will kill you if she hears this, Alex."_

 

"Worth it." Just as the copper haired female says this she notices a black van parking near the abandoned warehouse Close by. "Gotta run." _"_

 _Wait! What is-"_ but the call has already been cut off before any further question can be asked. 

 

***Hawke's P.O.V.***

 

Ifeel kind of bad about just hanging up on Fortune without explaining what's going on, but I can't risk telling any of my friends about what I'm after, especially not Cosima. She'd kill me if she ever finds out in what danger I put myself just to look for something that might not even exsist! Persephone found out because...well, who am I trying to fool? It's PERSEPHONE! She knows EVERYTHING, I swear. It's disturbing how much she knows about  us, especially our past. Some might care more than others, but it's still pretty creepy. 

 

I throw the hood of my cloak over my head and jump from roof to roof with great speed and agility, just like I was taught when I was young. Finding a perfect spot on top of a roof near the warehouse I hide in the shadows and wait for the next move. It doesn't take Long before three heavily armed guards jump out the back of the van. They Point their rifles in every possible direction and scan the surroundings, unaware of my presense just a few feet away from them. As they turn I manage to see their blue armor "Legion..." I hiss. Of Course it's fucking L.E.G.I.O.N., who else.

 

"Area clear!" one of the goons speaks into his earpiece and with a loud noise the giant iron doors of the supposedly abandoned warehouse start to open. A bunch of L.E.G.I.O.N. soldiers start to march out of it and come to a stop in a perfect V-formation. They cradle their weapons to their chests and point them upwards. After this little show one of the earlier soldiers walks over to the other side of the van and opens the passenger door. A soft blue glow emminates from the inside and gets brighter as a person steps out.

 

No...It's HIM! The man who ruined my life all those years ago, who kidnapped my brother! There he stands in his blue power armor which covers his entire body. A shiny blue crystal adores the chestpiece, most likely this is what makes the armor work. He walks over to the entrance of the warehouse and I prepare to follow by finding another way inside, but we both get interupted in our plans by another soldier who runs directly towards the man in the blue power armor.

"SIR! I apologize for the interruption, but I have urgent information about Project E.S.S.A.!"

I gasp and hold my breath after I hear him say this. There is no way L.E.G.I.O.N. can know about Project E.S.S.A. Only two people in this world know about it and that's me and...my brother! So Nikolaj IS alive after all! My thoughts get interrupted by a loud shot. I look towards the now dead soldier and the armored mystery man who's holding a gun pointing at the body.

 

"You imbicile! I forbid you idiots to speak about Project E.S.S.A. and yet you yell about it out in the open where everyone can hear you! Useless..." he yells in a robotic voice with a slightly noticeable accent I can make out to be Eastern European.

Sounds familiar. I can't believe he just killed one of his own people for that and I can't believe they have information about this project! I take a careful step backwards, but unfortunately I manage to kick back a small rock which wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the silence that has taken over after the little show and if it wasn't for the loud echo the rock produces after hitting something metalic in the alleyway below. And just like that I find myself in the crosshairs of at least 50 guns and the gaze of the mystery man in blue aromor.

 

"KILL THE AGENT!" he yells and the gunfire starts. I haul ass and run out of the danger zone as fast as I can. It only takes me a few minutes to loose them since I know this town like the back of my hand. I grew up here, after all.

Leaning on a wall I press a button on my earpiece and don't even wait for a response:

"Friday, I need the fastest way of transportation to Seoul. And tell Persephone I have urgent news on Project E.S.S.A., she'll know what to do."

 _"Of course, Agent. I'll send you the location for your pick up."_  

The call ends and I take out my phone to see the coordinates of the pick up point.

 

Nikolaj...I'm coming to save you, brother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. First chapter and my neck hurst like a b*tch. Hope I could make you a Little curious about this Story and I apologize for any bad grammar or weird words, since English isn't my national language.
> 
> Like it? Leave Kudos! Want more? Leave Kudos! Getting annoyed by me wanting you to leave Kudos yet? LEAVE. KUDOS! xD  
> Just kidding....but seriously though, it would mean a lot. :*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this will inspire other authors to write their own AoM stories, 'cause this game is AMAZE! Read you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
